


25 Days of RWBY Shipping

by OddestWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddestWriter/pseuds/OddestWriter
Summary: A collection of 25 Shipping Prompts. One for each day leading up to and for Christmas! I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black/Sun Wukong, Mercury Black/Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Sun Wukong/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 56





	1. Our friends keep putting mistletoe up everywhere because they know that we are secretly in love with each other. (Solarflare)

_ Prompt Number One: Our friends keep putting mistletoe up everywhere because they know that we are secretly in love with each other. (Solarflare) _

Yang Xiao Long sighed deeply. Staring at the ceiling above her, Yang silently swore to get back at her team for this. Why was she getting agitated? Because the blonde brawler had found yet another of those accursed green plants.

Mistletoe. 

It was obvious what her team was angling for. Someone had been planting the decorative plant everywhere since Team SSSN had arrived. It was obvious that Yang and Sun had been spending more time with each other. Blake had clearly been feeding them ideas. 

Yang reached up and snapped the mistletoe down, clenching it in her hand. At that moment, Sun walked in, monkey tail carrying a roll of gift wrap. He was clutching something in his fist.

“Hey Sun.” Yang said, deciding not to add a wink. 

“Hey there.” Sun said, with a hint of agitation in his voice.

“Something wrong?” Yang asked, taking a step closer.

“Neptune being a little shit.” Sun said curtly, uncurling his fist, revealing a crushed mistletoe, “I swear, its like he’s trying to get me with someone-.”

Sun looked away, a slight blush creeping across his face, prompting a matching one to appear slower on Yang’s. 

_Oh god, oh shit did I give away too much_ , Sun thought, panicking. 

_Why’s he blushing? Why!?_ Yang thought as well.

There was a rustling over near the couch and Weiss’ head popped up, looking extremely agitated.

“JUST KISS ALREADY!” Weiss shouted, “Me and Neptune have wasted this whole weekend trying to get you two together!”

Neptune’s extremely frightened face also popped up and he hissed, “Weiss are you trying to get us killed!?”

Sun and Yang’s blushes deepened. They turned and looked at each other, both alternatingly stammering out embarrassing nothings. Eventually, Yang had enough and stepped forward, pulling Sun towards her, which was easy, considering Yang was not lacking in strength. Their lips meet in a brief kiss, that quickly deepened. But, they pulled away quickly, evil smirks adorning their faces.

“So…,” Yang said, her irises turning red, “You two have been putting those mistletoe everywhere?”

Sun said nothing, only smirking and clasping his hands together, glowing golden.

“OH SHIT!” Neptune cried, before grabbing Weiss and throwing her over his shoulder, sprinting away, despite Weiss’ protest.

Sun’s aura simmered down and Yang’s eyes returned to their normal lilac. Yang and Sun turned to look at each other again, and immediately began blushing again. Yang pulled out the mistletoe she’d taken down, hanging it back up and smirking.

“Let’s try that again Monkey Boy.”

“Anything for you babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcome, and I hope y'all have a great day!


	2. “Nope. This is not happening. It’s CHRISTMAS.” (Blacksun)

Sun woke up cold, and he knew what that meant. Looking over, Sun found that Blake was indeed missing. Pushing himself up Sun squinted at the calendar. December 25th. Christmas.   
Climbing out of bed and quickly dressing, Sun walked downstairs, ignoring the christmas tree. Grabbing a blanket, Sun stepped into the backyard, breathing in the garden air as he made his way through the plants, before eventually finding Blake sitting on one of the benches, staring into the pond.  
“I know Menagerie is warm and all, but that doesn’t mean that it’s not chilly Blake.” Sun chuckled, putting the blanket around her shoulders.  
Blake didn’t respond, and Sun at down next to her. Sun pat Blake’s back gently before saying quietly, “You had that nightmare again, didn’t you?”  
Blake said nothing, only quietly leaning against Sun.  
“He’s dead ya’know. You and Yang killed him.” Sun ran his hand throw Blake’s hair.  
“I know.” Blake responded.  
Sun frowned slightly, before putting a grin back on his face, “Hey Blake.”  
“What Sun?” Blake murmured, still leaning against him.  
“Merry Christmas.”  
Blake giggled, “That’s your best attempt?”  
“Is it working?”  
Blake giggled one more time before conceding, “Okay, maybe it is.”  
Sun smirked, before hugging the cat faunus, “Good. Let’s go ahead and get back inside, presents are waiting.”  
“You’re so immature.”  
“But you love me.”  
“Yes ...yes I do.”  
“Merry Christmas Blake.”  
“Merry Christmas Sun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is always Welcome! I hope you enjoy!


	3. Watching movies under a pile of blankets (Bumblby)

Blake sprawled out across Yang’s lap, enjoying the heat coming from both the blankets, and her girlfriend. Yang ran her hands through Blake’s hair, and the cat faunus purred.

“You’re so much like a cat.” Yang laughed, as the next movie began to play.

Blake threw a deadpan stare in Yang’s direction, before asking, “What’s the next movie?”

“A Charlie Brown Christmas.”

“That’s a cute movie.”

“Yeah.” Yang shoveled more popcorn into her mouth. 

“Your getting butter in my hair,” Blake whined. 

Yang only smirked and switched to using her other hand. Blake snuggled down further into Yang’s lap, smiling contently. 

The movie passed quickly, and Blake fell asleep soon after. Yang smiled, before picking her up and moving towards their bed. Yang tucked Blake in, before quickly cleaning the living room and washing up. Yang climbed into bed and laid down next to Blake, placing a quick kiss on her forehead. 

“Goodnight Blake. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always constructive criticism is always welcome! I hope y'all have a great day!


	4. Character A works as a Santa’s helper. Character B has a small sibling/child. (Bumblby)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bumblby Brats from my other story RWBY Brats, make cameo appearances in this one.

Blake sighed heavily, scratching her head beneath the woolen elf hat. The tight green outfit and tape on elf ears were itchy and heavily annoying for Blake. One set of ears were tapped to hell with plastic hanging off of them, and the other was tucked beneath an impossibly hot wool hat, but she had volunteered for the charity, so she had to deal with it. 

“Looking good Blake.” A voice chuckled, and Blake turned, seeing Yang standing there, their two children clinging to her.

“Hi Mommy.” Hu waved, although Shizi didn’t leave behind Yang’s leg, only murmuring, “It’s warm here.”

Eventually, the twins wandered off (read: Hu dragged his sister off to go to the playground), leaving Blake and Yang alone. 

“How’s your day been?” Yang said, moving closer to her wife. 

“It’s been fine,” Blake sighed, “Just a lot of standing around and waving.”

“Better than spending a day alone with the twins,” Yang laughed, “Hu’s been a nightmare ever since he unlocked his semblance.”

Blake smirked, “Wanna trade roles?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Thought so.” 

“Your adorable, ya know,” Yang said, bringing Blake into a hug, which the cat faunus returned. 

“You’re not half-bad yourself,” Blake smiled, “Especially for someone taking care of twins all day.”

Yang chuckled and deepened the hug. Blake nuzzled under Yang’s chin, before a voice suddenly called out.

“Blake!” Lie Ren ran up, causing the couple to break out of their hug. The ninja was dressed in an elf outfit as well, as all of the Beacon Staff had been volunteered for the event.

“What is it Ren?” Yang said exasperated, “We was having a moment here.” 

“Next set of kids is coming in soon,” Ren explained, “Blake should get ready.”

Ren walked off, and Yang and Blake looked into each other’s eyes again.

“See you this evening,” Yang whispered before quickly kissing her wife. The kiss was brief, and they broke apart soon enough. 

“I love you Yang,” Blake said as she left, making her way to the chair the aging Peter Port, dressed as Santa Claus, sat in. 

“I love you too,” Yang echoed, before turning just in time to see a yellow blur zip deeper into the mall, laughing maniacally.

“HU XIAO LONG-BELLADONNA!” Yang shouted after her son, “GET BACK HERE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always constructive criticism is welcome! I hope y'all have a great day!


	5. Someone is determined to make amends at Christmas. (Gauntlets and Greaves)

Mercury breathed heavily as he stumbled through the streets of Mantle, groaning slightly as he felt the cold of his artificial legs biting into his stumps. Reaching down and rubbing the scarred flesh, hoping to generate some warmth. 

The assassin stopped outside of a building that he’d heard belonged to one Pietro Polendina. He had some lien, and he knew that the old man was good with prosthetics, and Mercury definitely needed some new legs.

Mercury stumbled slightly as his knees locked up, and he cursed, before turning the corner into the shop. Opening the door, Mercury stood face to face with one person he did not want to see. 

Yang Xiao Long stormed towards Mercury raising her arm.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Mercury stammered, “I’m not here to start a fight!”

Yang narrowed her eyes, “And why should I believe that?”

“Me and Emerald left. We aren’t with Salem.”

“And why are you here?”

“To bum around. No I’m here to get legs that don’t lock up in the cold.”

“Legs?” Yang asked incredulously. 

Mercury reached down and pulled up his pant leg, revealing the gunmetal gray of his artificial legs.

“Oh those are old model.” Pietro whistled, “Its surprising that they’re still functioning. Where’d you get em?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Mercury whispered, before Pietro hurried him over and helped deattach his legs. As the wheelchair-bound man disappeared into his workshop, Mercury was left alone with Yang. 

“Wanna trade dismemberment stories?” Mercury joked, hoping to defuse the tension in the air.

“Fall of Beacon.” Yang snarled, “You know, the attack you contributed to.”

“I did didn’t I.” 

“Okay, now you spill.” Yang said, standing over Mercury.

“Dad did it.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Mercury smirked, enjoying the shocked expression, “I got close to beating him one time, so he took my semblance and said that wasn’t enough, so off my legs went.”

Yang’s eyes widened, before whispering in a low voice, “Why were you with Cinder?”

“I killed my dad, and then she showed up.” Mercury said, looking back onto the memory. 

“You don’t have a semblance?” Yang asked, sitting down next to him. 

“Very observant of you.” 

“What are you two going to do now, you and Emerald?” 

“Survive, I guess, just try and live our lives until Salem wins.”

“Why not try and stop her?”

“Cause that’s impossible.”

Yang smirked before continuing, “What if there was a way to stop Salem?”

“Then maybe I’d try and do it.”

“Well then why not work to find that way?”

“What are you getting at?”

“I’m offering you and Emerald a shot at redemption.”

“You’d do that. After all we did.”

“If you’re willing.”

Mercury smiled, before saying, “Thanks Blondie. I’ll tell Emerald...it isn’t much, but do you want some food, ya know, to return the favor.”

Yang smiled, “Sure. Where are you thinking.”

“Fast Food.” Mercury smiled, “I’m feeling some chicken nuggets.”

Yang smiled, “I can get down with that.”

Pietro came back with Mercury’s old legs, explaining it’d take awhile to get him an upgraded pair that still functioned similarly to his old ones.

“How much will that be?” Mercury asked.

“Consider it a Christmas present.” Pietro smiled, “I’m sure Yang will be able to tell you when there ready.”

Mercury smiled and shook the old man’s hand, “Alright then.” 

Mercury and Yang left and as Mercury turned to leave, Yang interrupted him, “Hey, I thought you were buying me food?!”

“You took that seriously?” Mercury laughed.

“Of course I did!”

Mercury laughed before turning and walking back to Yang, “Alright then, I hope you know where food is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, Archive was being weird. Constructive Criticism is always welcome! I hope y'all have a great day!


	6. Character A and Character B are co-workers, but they barely know each other. But they both have to work through the holidays. (Strawbana)

Sun leaned over the bar, staring blankly at the door. Team RWBY had set up a Hunter’s guild, and Sun had of course offered up Team SSSN to join the guild. The Monkey Faunus did not anticipate that he’d be left to tend the bar while everyone else went to enjoy Christmas. 

Neptune and Weiss, Blake and Yang, Sage and Scarlet, Nora and Ren, Mercury and Emerald, and Jaune went to go visit his family. Sun didn’t have a partner, and he definitely did not have a family.

The door to the guild swung open and Sun reached under the bar for his weapon, before setting it back down when he saw who was the guild’s founder. Ruby Rose.

“Hey Ruby.” Sun greeted, “I thought you were with your dad and uncle today?”

“Airship to Patch got canceled, too much snow.”

Sun nodded before turning his back to the silver-eyed-warrior, “Want a drink.”

“Milk.”

“Aren’t we supposed to save that for Santa?” Sun joked, even as he prepared the glass of liquid. Sun slid the glass towards Ruby who started drinking it. 

“Why are you still sticking around?” Ruby asked, wiping away her newly acquired milk moustache.

“No one to spend Christmas with,” Sun explained, “Might as well guard the hall.” 

Ruby nodded, before smiling, “Well now at least you won’t have to spend it alone.”

“Yeah,” Sun said, slightly taken aback by how...cute Ruby’s smile was, “I guess you're right.”

“Wanna do some good old-fashioned karaoke?” Ruby challenged, smile changing into a smirk, which somehow got Sun’s heart racing. 

Sun leaned closer and smirked back, “You’re on!”

The duo brought out the karaoke machine and sang late into the night, before eventually crashing.

When Blake and Yang arrived at the Hall the next day, Yang could barely hold back a laughing taking out her scroll and snapping a picture.

The rest of the huntsman and huntresses belonging to the guild were later greeted with a picture of Ruby and Sun cuddling together in front of the karaoke machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcome! I hope y'all have a great day!


	7. “Aren’t you cold?” (Solarflare)

“How are you not cold?” Yang asked, staring down at the monkey faunus. Sun was laying on the roof of Atlas Academy, still wearing his typical outfit. Yang had come to Atlas on a job, bringing Sun along. It was the dead of winter, yet the Monkey Faunus had not buttoned up his shirt.

“Simple.” Sun laughed, sitting up, before pulling Yang down to sit next to him, “Because you’re here.”

Yang smirked, “Quit monkeying around.”

“Nice pun.” Sun smiled, “But I’m serious. Your like a space heater!”

“Really?” Yang raised an eyebrow, “Then what’s with that snotsicle?”

Sun’s eyes widened and he raised his arm to his nose, finding nothing there.

“Made you check,” Yang laughed, before leaning against Sun’s shoulder...and finding his skin to be ice cold.

“You’re freezing.” Yang said, standing and yanking the young huntsman to his feet, “We’re going inside.”

“I’m telling you, I’m fine!” Sun cried, unable to stop Yang from dragging him inside.

“No you’re not.” Yang smiled, “Besides, the cocoa here is really good, and I wanna watch Christmas specials, and I’m not doing it without my cuddle monkey.”

Sun smiled before laughing, “Alright then. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcome! I hope y'all have a great day!


	8. Character A and Character B meet in the ER on Christmas Eve.  (Gauntlets and Greaves)

Yang slumped into the seat of the ER. She felt like shit. She knew the accident wasn’t her fault, but she still felt shitty. Looking down at her prosthetic, Yang cringed. She knew Ruby wouldn’t need one of those, but it still served as yet another reminder of her recklessness.

“Hey there blondie.” A familiar voice said, subdued.

“Mercury.” Yang scoffed, looking up at her frequent sparring partner. The capoeira practitioner had deep bags under his eyes, and his gray jacket was rumpled, likely from sitting in one of those uncomfortable ER seats for hours.

“What’re you here for?” Mercury asked, handing Yang a bag of cheetos. The gray haired teen slumped down into the seat next to her.

“Ruby got hurt. My fault.”

“Was it?” Mercury asked.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I convinced her to go out. If she hadn’t come with me, she wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

“Ya can’t trap her in the house forever,” Mercury pointed out, “You can’t live without the risk of getting hurt.”

“Why are you here?” Yang demanded, forcefully changing the subject. 

“Cinder finally went overboard. Emerald’s here with 1st degree burns.”

Yang cringed, she knew Cinder’s behavior towards Emerald wasn’t healthy, but no one’s efforts could convince Emerald to get out.

“That  _ is _ my fault.” Mercury sighed, “I could see the signs, but I couldn’t convince Emerald to leave, and now…”

Yang rested a hand on Mercury’s shoulder, whispering, “I guess we’re both screw-ups.”

Mercury turned his eyes towards the dull fluorescent lights, “Yeah.”

The duo leaned into each other, just absorbing their company as they waited for the doctors. Eventually, they drifted off to sleep, slightly comforted by each others presence, even as they worried over the health of their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Critisism is always Welcome! I hope y'all enjoy!


	9. This Christmas ornament is supposedly enchanted. (Emercury)

“You actually stole an “enchanted” ornament.” Mercury rolled his eyes. Emerald glared at him. 

“Of course,” Emerald said, looking off in the direction of Cinder, “It’ll bring good luck.”

Mercury fought to keep his typical smirk on his face, but it was hard. Every time he saw Emerald looking at Cinder like that...it brought back some bad memories. No. Mercury shoved the thoughts back to his head.

“And if it doesn’t work?”

“It will!” Emerald said angrily, and Mercury could hear the desperation in her voice. She wanted Cinder to love her. Mercury felt his stumps start to ache, a feeling he was used to whenever he remembered his shithead of a father. 

Mercury watched as Emerald walked over the Cinder and Roman, talking about how they should put up a nondescript winter holiday tree. Mercury dug his nails into his biceps and thought bitterly. Cinder shot the idea down, and Emerald sulked away, tossing the “enchanted ornament” in the trash. Mercury dug it out.

Staring at his reflection in the emerald colored ornament, Mercury snarled bitterly. The thief couldn’t see the obvious and...wait, why did he feel this way. Mercury shook his head; this was just a job, in and out. But he couldn’t stand to see what Cinder was doing to Emerald. Mercury crushed the ornament under his foot and stormed off, one thought being buried deeply in his mind.

_ When will you realize...she doesn’t love you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcome! I hope y'all have a great day!


	10. Character A is stuck working in a coffee shop on Christmas Day and Character B is the lonely soul spending their whole day there. (88 Days)

“So what brings you out to Haven CFVY today?” Sun asked the boy, as he prepared the iced coffee. Who drank iced coffee in the middle of winter anyway?

“Boredom, mostly. And you’re the only coffee shop open.” The gray haired teen staring out the window answered, “Why are you working on Christmas?”

“Don’t really have anyone to spend Christmas with,” Sun shrugged, “So I was like, hey, might as well aim to get some more tip money.”

Mercury nodded, “I can respect that.”

“Here’s your iced coffee.” Sun said, sliding the drink to the other teen, “Don’t know why’d someone would have iced coffee in the winter.”

“Same reason you’re at a coffee shop with your shirt unbuttoned.” Mercury snarked before shotgunning his coffee and saying, “Another if you don’t mind.”

Sun’s eyes widened at the quickness the drink was consumed and smirked, “Coming right up!”

Sun prepared the teens coffee and they bantered some more, exchanging jokes. Sun’s sense of humor mostly involved him recounting practical jokes he’d pulled, or puns that Yang had told him. Mercury made several snarky quips and used quite a bit of gallows humor.

Eventually, the silver haired teen stretched and slid some lien over to Sun, saying, “Welp, I’m leaving.” 

“See ya,” Sun said, “Come again!”

Mercury tossed some coins into the tip jar, before leaving.

And as Sun slipped the Lien into the cash register, something caught his eye.

A piece of paper with a phone number on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcome! I hope y'all have a great day!


	11. “I feel like there’s more frosting on you than on the gingerbread.” (Blacksun)

Blake stared down at her boyfriend. Her amber eyes were narrowed in disappointment, and her cat ears fell flat on her head. 

“Sun,” Blake scolded, walking towards the monkey faunus.

“Yes,” Sun laughed, joyous despite Blake’s ire.

“The idea is that we’re supposed to use the frosting to glue the gingerbread together,” Blake sighed, grabbing a towel.

“And I did,” Sun laughed, as he popped a gumdrop into his mouth.

Blake set the towel down and picked up her scroll, snapping a picture, before turning the device to Sun.

The monkey faunus was absolutely covered in frosting, his hands obscured with the substance. The frosting was liberally dispersed over the rest of him. Sun’s gingerbread house, on the other hand, as two meager pieces of gingerbread loosely glued together. 

“You have more on yourself than on the gingerbread.” Blake said flatly, picking the towel back up. 

“Hey,” Sun whined, “It’s not that bad.”

Blake said nothing.

“Okay maybe it is.”

Blake laughed, before moving with the towel and helping Sun clean himself up, before both got bored and just started eating the assembled candy.

“When we lose the gingerbread house competition...I’m blaming you.” Blake laughed as she bit into a piece of gingerbread.

“I know.” Sun laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcome! I hope y'all have a great day!


	12. Character A’s little sibling/child wants to meet their favorite celebrity/writer/person for Christmas. Character B is said “Christmas present”. (Blacksun)

Blake leaned back in her chair. It was between panels at the convention and she sighed, she need water. 

“Hey Blake.” A familiar voice greeted. The raven haired girl looked up to see Sun, the head animator of  _ Polarity _ , leaning against the table. 

“Sun.” Blake greeted, rubbing her eyes. Sun produced a coffee and set it in front of her. 

“I prefer tea.” Blake said even as she sipped the coffee. Sun giggled, before a small voice said, “Big bro, come on.”

“Oh right,” Sun laughed, “Uh, Blake, this is my little brother, Taro. He’s a big fan of your work.”

Blake raised an eyebrow, “A fan of  _ Polarity _ , you mean?”

Sun shook his head before picking up the young monkey faunus. Blake’s eyes widened as she recognized the young boy’s costume. 

He was dressed in a rather poorly put together ninja costume, but the color, a deep red, and the unmistakable toy sword strapped to his back, it was clear that he was dressed as the main character from one of Blake’s first shows.

“I guess he is a fan.” Blake giggled, before picking up a pen, “You want an autograph?”

The boy nodded happily, before taking out the plastic sword and holding it up to Blake expectantly. Blake signed the toy quickly, before the child ran off to show his parents.

“Hey, Taro wait,” Sun cried, before shaking his head, “He’s so energetic.”

“You say as your parents didn’t put up with you doing the same thing as a kid.”

Sun laughed, before saying, “Thanks for giving him the autograph.”

“How’s everyone else holding up.” Blake asked, as she had separated from the rest of the group to come to the writing panel.

Sun ran a hand through his hair, “Yang made every artist in the entire convention hall groan in agony out of making puns, which led to Mercury heckling her. Then they disapeared. Pyrrha is trying very hard to dispel the theory that she signed onto the project because she likes Jaune, and Jaune left to go visit his siblings.”

Blake nodded, before finishing her coffee, “Thanks Sun.”

Sun picked up the cup and smiled, “No problem. Anyway, I’ve got a panel to get to, so I’ll see ya later. It’s in the Gold Room, by the way.”

Blake nodded, “Well, I’ll see you later then.”

Sun left the room and Blake smiled, picking herself up and leaving the room, before picking up a map of the hall, and taking a left.

The Animation Panel was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcome! I hope y'all have a great day!


	13. After the blizzard hits, they’re stuck together for a while, and they have to stay warm. (Solarflare)

“Uhh, looks like the mission will be postponed for a while.” Sun sighed. The blizzard had prevented all the airships from taking off, so Teams RWBY, and SSSN were stuck inside the building. 

“Really now?” Scarlet laughed, putting on a fake shocked face. Sun shot his teammate a dirty look, even as everyone else laugh. Sun suddenly shivered, an action repeated by everyone else.

“Of course.” Neptune moaned, “The thermostat goes out.”

Weiss rose to her feet, took Neptune’s hand, and quickly lead him out of the room.

“Where are they going?” Ruby asked, looking to Blake.

“Cuddle probably,” Blake guessed, “They’re in a relationship and they want warmth, it's the obvious solution.”

Ruby’s eyes lit up, before promptly grabbing Blake around the waist and activating her semblance, the duo disappearing and zipping out of room in a burst of petals.

  
“Well then.” Scarlet laughed, “You wanna hop on the bandwagon Sage?”

The green-haired huntsman shrugged, even as he walked out of the room. Scarlet whirled around to face Sun and Yang, shit eating grin on his face.

“Have fun.” Scarlet laughed as he slid from the room.

Sun and Yang looked at each other before Yang laughed and said, “Eh, might as well.”

Yang grabbed Sun by the wrist and pulled him onto the couch, before pulling a blanket over them. The two settled onto the couch, leaning on each other for warmth. 

“You're warm.” Sun noted, leaning further into Yang.

Yang smirked, “Yah think so?”

Yang pushed Sun over and fell onto his chest, cuddling into it. A red blush crept across Sun’s face before, after some hesitation, wrapping his arms, and tail, around her. 

“Still warm?” Yang snarked. Sun smirked back.

“I guess you could phrase it that way.”

Eventually, the duo fell asleep, and slept through the thermostat clicking back on. Neptune and Weiss made their way back into the living room, seeing the two blondes cuddled together. 

Weiss and Neptune exchanged a knowing glance, and Neptune took a picture.

“Mistletoe plan?” Neptune said, raising an eyebrow.

Weiss only nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcome! I hope y'all have a great day!


	14. Character A can’t travel to see their family on Christmas, so they invite their grumpy loner neighbor Character B. (Gauntlets and Greaves)

Mercury leaned backwards in the chair he’d been given, glaring at the ground. 

“Not gonna say anything?” His host asked, staring down at him. 

“Got nothing to say Blondie,” Mercury answered, “You invited me over on Christmas for no reason, and I’m here.”

Yang put her hands on her hips, “You didn’t have to come.”

“But then you’d be sad,” Mercury smirked, trying to get a rise out of the brawler.

Yang didn’t take the bait.

“Oh, thanks.”

Mercury narrowed his eyes with a slight huff, “Why’d you invite me?”

“It’s not right to spend Christmas by yourself,” Yang explained.

“And you didn’t think of me until you got snowed in and the only other person you could think of was your neighbor?”

“Listen if you want to go home, go home.” The comeback had a little too much of an edge to it. Mercury stood and rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, are you okay?” Mercury said, “I’m starting to think there’s something more.”

“I invited you over for Christmas dinner, not to pry into my personal life.” Yang said curtly. Mercury shrugged, and made his way to the kitchen, were he peered into the fridge.

“Your fridge is in sorry shape.” Mercury said, even as he began taking out ingredients. 

“You can cook?” 

Mercury only smirked, “You get takeout constantly, I’m a better cook than you.”

Yang narrowed her eyes, “I could just be busy.”

Mercury rolled his eyes, “Yeah right.”

Yang settled back into her chair as Mercury moved around the kitchen preparing the meal. 

“So, do you like garlic bread?” Mercury asked, even as he slid the frozen garlic bread into the oven.

“Yeah,” Yang said, still distant. 

Mercury quickly prepared a soup broth and went to sit next to Yang as it simmered. They sat in silence. Mercury tightened some of the screws on his legs before offering Yang his screwdriver. The blonde accepted it, and tightened the screws on her arm. 

A timer went off and Mercury took out the garlic bread, filling two bowls with the soup and bringing one to Yang.The two ate in silence. Mercury stood up to take the bowls, but Yang stood up sharply, taking the ceramic materials and moving to the sink.

“I could have done that.” Mercury said.

“You cooked.” Yang answered.

Mercury gave a passive nod before asking, “So, you finally feel like telling me what’s the problem?”

“Why are you so concerned?”

“I’m curious.”

“What?”

“I’m curious. You’re Yang Xiao Long, hostess of some of the best parties in Vale, biker, boxer, do I need to go on, and you invite me to spend Christmas with you?”

“And you’re Mercury Black, town asshole, mechanic, capoeira specialist, and you accepted my offer.”

“Got me there, but you didn’t answer my question.” 

“I don’t like being alone on Christmas.”

“I can understand that.” Mercury said.

“Not gonna push further?”

“Not unless you feel like it.”

“Christmas wasn’t...often celebrated when I was a kid. My dad had to work constantly, even having to take shifts on Christmas sometimes. My uncle was often away. It was often just me and my sister…What about you? Why’d you accept?”

Mercury rolled his shoulders, “Maybe...I wanted to celebrate Christmas.”

Yang raised an eyebrow, but didn’t ask any further. They sat for a few more hours.

“I’d have thought you’d left by now.” Yang laughed, although the laugh sounded forced.

“I get the feeling you don’t like being alone on Christmas Blondie.”

Yang smiled and said, “Thanks Mercury.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcome! I hope y'all have a great day!


	15. “Where on EARTH did you get that sweater?” (Iceberg)

“What on EARTH are you wearing!?” Weiss sighed in confusion. Neptune Vasilias stood across from her, hands on his hips, cocky smirk on his face. He was also wearing a sweater.It was Christmas themed, with bright red and greens, snow patterns. A quaint snowfield filled with Christmas trees decorated the bottom of the garment.

It would’ve been cute if the top of the sweater didn’t exist. At the top was an embroidered chibi version of Neptune’s head with an exaggerated mustache, with the bright red and green letters spelling out “Junior Detectives” framing the head. 

“Me and Sun got matching sweaters.” Neptune explained, still smiling, “Don’t you like it.”

Weiss said nothing, only staring at Neptune. He understood the message.

“Come on Weiss!” Neptune whined, “Sun’s wearing his to the party.”

Weiss narrowed her eyes further.

“Weiss, squinting isn’t intimidating.” Neptune laughed.Weiss rubbed the bridge of her nose, before sighing.

“Okay you know what Neptune. If you wanna wear your ugly sweater, go ahead,” Weiss sighed, “But if Sun doesn’t show up in his, your wearing a sweater of my choosing tomorrow.”

“Does that deal go both ways?” Neptune asked.

“Yes.”

Neptune smirked, “Alright then. Deal.”

….

“YOU TRAITOR!” Neptune shouted as soon as he saw his team leader. The monkey faunus was not wearing a Junior Detectives sweater. He was not wearing a shirt.

“What’s the biggy Nep?” Sun laughed, “Sweater contest isn’t until tomorrow.”

“What?!”

“Yeah dude,” Sun explained, “We’re totally gonna win tomorrow! Junior Detectives for the win!”

“Your gonna have to change your plans,” Weiss said smugly, “Cause Neptune just lost a bet.”

“But...we need to match to win!” Sun and Neptune cried simultaneously. 

Yang appeared behind Weiss, smirking, “Don’t worry, you’ll still match.”

Sun and Yang exchanged worried looks, before turning back to their girlfriends, gulping.

…

Sun and Neptune won the sweater contest. The, “Property of Schnee Dust Company, all rights reserved” and “Property of Yang Xiao Long, do not steal” sweaters got a laugh out of everyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally misplaced this one, oops. Constructive Criticism is always welcome! I hope y'all have a great day!


	16. Character A bakes too many Christmas cookies so they share it with Character B. (Nuts and Dolts)

Ruby groaned in frustration. Placing her head in her hands, she peaked out at the massive trays of cookies in front of her. Ruby never thought she’d say this...but she made too many cookies. Ruby rubbed her eyes, what possessed her to use all 10 pounds of cookie dough?

The door flung open with a joyful cry of “Salutations!”

“Hey Penny.” Ruby moaned. Penny froze before skipping over to Ruby.

“What is wrong?” Penny asked.

“I made too many cookies…” Ruby groaned, “They’re gonna get stale, and then we’re gonna have to throw them out-”

Ruby suddenly paused, a grin breaking out across her face.

“You are smiling, do you have an idea?” Penny asked, already smiling.

“Penny,” Ruby asked, “Would you like to share some cookies with me?”

“I’d love to Ruby!” Penny exclaimed, smiling.

The duo settled down with the cookies, leaning on one another as they ate, smiling.

“Thanks Penny.” Ruby said as they packed the leftover cookies, a manageable amount.Then she whispered under her breath, “I love you.”

Penny smiled and said, “I love you too Ruby!”

Ruby’s face turned the same color as her cloak and she sputtered until Penny came over and hugged her, Ruby returning the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcome! I hope y'all have a great day!


	17. Someone receives a gift wrapped in newspaper and duct tape. (Solarflare)

“Well,” Yang laughed, “This is awkward.” 

Sun nodded, staring at the mirrored boxes in their hands. Both were wrapped crudely in duct tape and newspapers.

“Well then,” Sun said, “It seems that we have both forgotten to buy wrapping paper.” 

“Well,” Yang said, “We may as well  _ wrap _ up the gift giving and get to the fun part.”

Sun rolled his eyes at the pun and asked, “Dinner?”

“Yes.”

Sun laughed and handed his box over to Yang who did the same. They pair struggled for a few minutes to get through the duct tape, but they did eventually. 

Sun peered into the box, and burst out laughing.

“Oh my god Babe,” Sun wheezed, pulling a roll of duct tape out of the box, “You got me duct tape?! Is that why you wrapped it the way you did?”

“Yes,” Yang answered, having started laughing at Sun’s laughing, “Wait, does that mean you actually forgot to buy wrapping paper?”

Sun looked down, “Maybe…”

Yang giggled, “It’s fine babe.”

“Open your’s.” Sun prompted.

Yang opened her box, revealing a set of wrenches, clearly meant for motorcycle work.

Yang smiled at the gift, “Thanks.”

Sun winked, “No problem babe.”

Yang tackled Sun into a hug. Sun wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

“I thought you wanted to get to dinner?” Sun smiled.

“That can wait,” Yang said, before burying her face in the crook of his neck, “Cuddles first.”

“Anything for you.” Sun smiled, burying his face into her hair. The couple remained there for a while longer, enjoying each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcome! I hope y'all have a great day!


	18. “Come on, just wear the Santa hat for a little bit?” (Phoenix)

“C’mon Rae.” Taiyang groaned, holding a santa hat in his hand. 

“Absolutely not Tai.” Raven said curtly, curling her lip at the red garment.

“Come on,” Tai laughed, “It fits your color scheme!”

“Red and white is not red and black Xiao Long.”

“I was focusing on the red, Rae.” Taiyang continued, ignoring the use of his last name, even though that was a common warning sign.

Raven narrowed her eyes and took three steps towards Taiyang, backing him into the wall. She lifted her right arm, placing it next to his head.

“I am not wearing that stupid hat Taiyang.” Raven hissed.

“A little close there Rae.” Taiyang joked.

Raven turned quickly and stormed off. As soon as she left the room, Taiyang doubled over and sighed heavily. Qrow climbed through the window, smirking viciously. 

“Wow, you’re on thin ice buddy.” Qrow mocked.

“I thought you were with Summer?” Taiyang asked, quickly changing the subject. Qrow blushed.

“I um, the Christmas tree...caught fire.” Qrow said, blush quickly being replaced with a dark look that Taiyang easily recognized. 

“Qrow it's not your fault.” Taiyang declared adamantly, “Your semblance isn’t the cause of everything that goes wrong.”

“But this time it was!” 

“So!?” Taiyang shot back, “You ran!? Why?”

“You know how much Christmas means to Summer!”

“And you should’ve realized by now that to her that means spending it with those she loves! She doesn’t care about little shit like the tree! Now go back to Summer and enjoy Christmas, or so help me I will punch you there myself!”

Qrow’s head jerked upward before his face softened. 

“Thanks for the pep talk Tai.” Qrow said, “But goddammit, I’m gonna hit you with the “tough love pep talk” one day, and then we’ll be even.”

“You look forward to the day, now shoo.” Taiyang smirked, before Qrow leapt from the dorm’s window, a black bird flying into the air.

“That was nice of you Tai.” Raven’s voice said. Taiyang turned, seeing Raven standing in the doorway.

“Hey we can’t have both of us brooding all day, and Qrow does it enough, it's my turn.”

“Brooding?” Raven chuckled, raising an eyebrow, “You couldn’t brood if the love of your life died.”

“Let’s hope I never have to find out.” Taiyang answered.

Raven walked over to Taiyang and took the hat from his hands.

“I thought you didn’t want it.” Taiyang smirked.

“Don’t push your luck.” Raven laughed.

Taiyang laughed before settling into a smile. This Christmas was gonna be a great one, Taiyang could already tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is always Welcome! I hope y'all have a great day!


	19. Character A doesn’t feel the Christmas spirit but Character B, who lives above them, keeps playing Christmas carols really loud. (Blacksun)

Blake Belladonna sighed heavily. Her apartment was dimly lit and not at all decorated for Christmas. She’d lost quite a bit of passion for the holiday since...she didn’t want to think about it.

But...she couldn’t get her mind off of the holiday because of the sounds coming from the apartment above her.

The joyous tunes wafted down between the floors, and Blake did admit she could smile at the happy nostalgia from when she lived with her parents. Blake decided to try and ignore the music and stalked to her window. Looking out at the snow drifting down, she did become aware of how close it was to Christmas…

Blake turned towards her doors exit and left her apartment, climbing the stairs. Blake arrived outside of the apartment she guessed the music was coming from and knocked on the door.

There was a crash from inside and a hurried rush to the door, with a muffled, “I’m coming!”

The door swung open and a tall faunus with messy golden hair stood in the door, monkey tail wrapped around the door knob. 

“Sorry, um, hi! The name’s Sun!” The faunus waved, “Is the...music bothering you?”

Blake nodded.

“Okay, I can turn it down,” Sun quickly relented.

“Thanks.” Blake said, turning down the hallway. Blake looked up and saw three faunus in white uniforms coming down the hall. Blake pivoted quickly and knocked on Sun’s door again.

The door opened quickly.

“May I come in?”

“Uh sure?” Sun said, allowing Blake to come in, Sun closing the door behind him. Blake quickly scanned the apartment and found an area out of sight of the doorway and went there. 

“Uh, are you okay-” Sun began to ask before the door rang. Sun turned and opened the door, the three uniformed faunus Blake saw standing in the doorway.

“Hello sir,” one of the faunus greeted, “Do you have a moment to hear about the White Fang-”

The minute the words “White Fang” were uttered Sun said, “No.” Before closing the door.

“You can come out now.”

“How’d you know I was hiding?”

“Pretty obvious, I guess,” Sun said, rubbing the back of his head, “And, I probably would’ve closed the door anyway, not a fan of the White Fang.”

Blake nodded, “Thanks for the help.”

“No problem,” Sun assured, “Do you need to lay low for a bit?”

“No, I don’t want to impose.”

“It’s not imposing.” Sun said suddenly, “If you have a problem, it’d be wrong to not offer help.”

Blake smiled, “Thanks.” 

“No problem.”

Sun walked over to his small stereo system, turning the music back up, and asking Blake, “You got a preference.” 

Blake thought for a moment, before saying, “ _ Baby It’s Cold Outside _ .”

Sun smirked, “I see your a fan of irony.”

Blake giggled, “I guess.”

Sun turned on the song and flopped on the couch, Blake sitting down next to him. Sun started singing the song under the breath, and soon Blake joined in, singing softly. 

Hours past and Blake finally stood, “They should be gone now.”

Sun nodded and stood as well, going to open the door, “If you ever need a place to hide out, or a friend to talk to, know I’m here.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Blake said, stepping out, a small blush forming on her face, which she hid from view.

Maybe this Christmas would be more fun than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is always Welcome! I hope y'all have a great day!


	20. To impress him, she learns all of the words to him favorite Christmas carol. And she doesn’t even like carols. Or Christmas. Or singing. (Phoenix)

Raven stared at the sheet of paper in front of her, narrowing her eyes.

“Who the hell even likes this shit?” Raven sneered.

“Tai.” Summer said, without missing a beat.

“Obviously.”

Summer smirked, “So why’d you ask?”

Raven slammed the paper on the ground, “Because that blonde dumbass saved me on the last mission, so I’m returning the favor by singing!”

Summer raised an eyebrow, still smirking, “A little out of character for you Raven. When anyone else saves you, you just nod and move on. Are you sure there isn’t another reason?”

Raven looked sideways, “No.”

Summer giggled, watching the Branwens squirm in embarrassment was always enjoyable. Speaking of the Branwens embarrassing themselves...

The door slammed open and Qrow’s voice sang, “Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way!” Qrow then proceeded to trip and faceplant into the ground.

Summer giggled and went to go help Qrow up. Summer turned to Raven briefly and said, “Go on. Whatever you do it can’t be worse than Qrow.”

Raven sighed and portaled away.

…

Taiyang walked briskly towards Beacon’s main building, whistling as he carried an armful of presents. Then, a voice began singing, softly, but with an assertive tone that Taiyang recognized. 

_ Hark how the bells, _

_ Sweet silver bells, _

_ All seem to say, _

_ Throw cares away _

_ Christmas is here, _

_ Bringing good cheer, _

_ To young and old, _

_ Meek and the bold. _

_ Ding dong ding dong _

_ That is their song _

_ With joyful ring _

_ All caroling. _

_ One seems to hear _

_ Words of good cheer _

_ From everywhere _

_ Filling the air. _

_ Oh how they pound, _

_ Raising the sound, _

_ O'er hill and dale, _

_ Telling their tale. _

_ Gaily they ring _

_ While people sing _

_ Songs of good cheer, _

_ Christmas is here. _

_ Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas, _

_ Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas. _

_ On on they send, _

_ On without end, _

_ Their joyful tone _

_ To every home. _

_ Ding dong ding dong _

_ Ding dong ding dong _

_ Hark how the bells, _

_ Sweet silver bells, _

_ All seem to say, _

_ Throw cares away _

_ (We will throw cares away) _

_ Christmas is here, _

_ Bringing good cheer, _

_ To young and old, _

_ Meek… _

As the person stopped singing, Taiyang smiled as said, “That’s beautiful Rae.” 

Raven stepped out from behind a tree and said, “Of course it was, I did it.”

Taiyang laughed, “Yeah.”

“Do you want help with those?  
Taiyang smiled. “Nah.”

The blonde moved the presents to one arm and extended a hand towards Raven. Raven blushed slightly before striding to Taiyang, and taking the outstretched hand. 

Taiyang’s grin widened and Raven returned it. 

“Merry Christmas Rae.”

“It’s still a week away Tai.”

Taiyang only laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcome! I hope y'all have a great day!


	21. “Do NOT throw that snowball or else!” (Gauntlets and Greaves)

“Yang! Please, don’t do it!” Mercury begged, backing further away, bumping against a tree. 

“Sorry Merc,” Yang laughed, glaring menacingly down at him, “Sometimes, things just have to happen.”

“But what about everything we’ve been through!”

Yang shook her head, “I’m sorry Mercury, but in this world, the strong live, and the weak…”

Mercury closed his eyes and flinched away, bracing himself. Eventually the blow came.

Snow splattered across Mercury’s cheek, some dribbling into his jacket. Mercury flopped over dramatically.

“I have been vanquished!” Mercury groaned, “Betrayed by the one I love!”

Yang rolled her eyes, before leaning down and planting a quick kiss on Mercury’s cheek.

“Don’t worry,” Yang said, “I’ll be sure to warm you up after we’ve finished crushing your team.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” Mercury said with a roll of his eyes as Yang left. Mercury stared at the sky as he waited for the rest of Team MEAN to be eliminated.

Some say you can hear Adam Taurus’ screams echoing throughout the valley to this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcome! I hope y'all have a great day!


	22. Character A asked B what they wanted for christmas and B was feeling really sarcastic so they said “a unicorn” and A actually went out and got them a stuffed unicorn. B acts upset but it’s their favorite present. (Bumblby)

Blake looked down at the plush toy resting on her lap. It was black and yellow, with big purple eyes. It was also a toy unicorn.

“Why did you get me this Yang?” Blake asked, raising a perplexed eyebrow.

“You said you wanted one.”

“When did I say I wanted a unicorn!?”

“When I asked what you wanted for Christmas!”

Blake pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, “Yang, I was being sarcastic.”

“I know, I just thought it’d be funny.”

Blake sighed, “What a great Christmas gift.”

Yang thought she detected sarcasm and felt bad that she got a gag gift. 

“I’ll um, start on Christmas dinner.” Yang said, before hurrying out of the room. 

Blake watched Yang leave, before letting out a quick giggle. Blake stared at the unicorn for a brief second, before embracing it tightly. 

“What a great Christmas gift.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcome! I hope y'all have a great day!


	23. “would you like some hot cocoa with your mountain of marshmallows oh my god are you TRYING to put yourself into a sugar coma?“ (Strawbana)

“Would you like some hot cocoa with those marshmallows Rubes?” Sun giggled. The monkey faunus looked down at his wife, with an entire bowl of marshmallows

“Yes.” Ruby said, ignoring the sarcasm in Sun’s voice. Sun smirked, and slid a mug over to Ruby.

Ruby began piling marshmallows into her cup before looking up and-

“ARE YOU TRYING TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!?” Ruby screeched, seeing Sun pouring chocolate syrup into his Cocoa

“No,” Sun answered, “You don’t drink you Cocoa like this?”

“Of course not!” Ruby said, “No one drinks cocoa like that!”

“Well I do!” Sun shot back, “And it’s better this way.”

Ruby’s eyes widened, “Um, Sun.”

“What is it Rubes?”

“You’re out of chocolate syrup.” 

“Oh shit.”

“Well now we have to throw it out.” Ruby sighed.

“NO.” Sun said sternly, before suddenly chugging down his hot cocoa in one big swig. Ruby’s silver eyes widened to unfathomable sizes as she watched.

“We’re not wasting cocoa on my watch.” Sun said, with a completely serious face.

Ruby shook her head and went to drink her own cocoa, marshmallows and all.

…

“What a great way to spend a perfectly good winter evening.” Mercury sighed as he sprinted down the road.

“You know what you signed up for when you got engaged to me.” Yang laughed, sprinting alongside him. 

“I didn’t think I’d be chasing a sugar high monkey and a tornado of red down the streets!”

“Just shut up and make sure they don’t destroy the CCT Tower Mercury.”

“Yes ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcome! I hope y'all have a great day!


	24. “No, we’re not getting a puppy for Christmas. Stop. Asking.” (Whiterose)

“No Ruby. No means no.” Weiss insisted.

“But Weiss!” Ruby whined, hugging Zwei, “He needs a friend!”

“We don’t need another dog!”

“Yes we do!”

Weiss sighed, and turned on her heel, walking away. Ruby sighed, and slumped on the couch with Zwei, running her fingers through his fur. Zwei seemed to sense some distress from Ruby and whimpered.

“Don’t be upset Zwei,” Ruby comforted, “You’re old, you shouldn’t spend...you shouldn’t worry about me.”

The old corgi panted, before quickly licking Ruby’s face. Weiss, who had been eavesdropping from behind the corner, sighed, before quickly exiting the building.

…

“IT'S CHRISTMAS!” Ruby cheered, carrying Weiss down from their room towards the Christmas tree.

“That it is.” Weiss groaned sleepily, even though she secretly smiled.

The couple soon settled down in front of their Christmas tree. Weiss stood and strode over to a large box, with several holes poked into it.

“Open it.” Weiss prompted.

Ruby gently tore the wrapping paper off, and when she opened the box, and a young corgi, with golden fur, leapt from the box.

“A PUPPY!” Ruby squealed, before turning to Weiss, “I thought you said no?”

“I changed my mind.” Weiss smiled.

Ruby climbed over, and wrapped her arms around Weiss in a hug, “Thanks dear.”

Weiss smiled over Ruby’s shoulder as Zwei padded over to the new corgi, welcoming him into the home.

“I love you to Ruby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcome! I hope y'all have a great day!


	25. “I did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face” (Solarflare)

Sun and Yang relaxed on their couch, only one Christmas present left under the tree.

“It’s yours.” Sun gestured, prompting Yang to grab the box. Yang bent over and picked up the box, before peeling it open.

“It’s another box.” Yang said.

“I know.”

Yang opened the smaller box...it was another box. Yang glared, at Sun, before rapidly tearing through several boxes. With Yang’s attention now 100% on the box, the monkey faunus slipped off the couch, and slipped around in front of her. He kneeled down on one knee.

Yang didn’t notice, continuing to rip through the boxes. Eventually, Yang came to one, small, black box.

Yang’s head snapped up and she saw Sun kneeling, a small smile on his face. Yang tentatively reached down and opened the box, revealing a bright silver ring adorned with a sparkling golden gem.

“Yang Xiao Long.” Sun began, his voice cracking slightly with worry, but he covered it up quickly, “When we first met, we overlooked each other. But over time, you’ve become the light of my life, the sun to, well Sun.”

Yang chuckled at his pun, even as tears welled in her eyes.

“Yang Xiao Long...will you marry me?” Sun asked, a small smile gracing his lips.

“Yes!” Yang cried, tackling Sun into a hug. Sun smiled, even as tears of joy leaked from his eyes. Sun maneuvered his hand to the box, pulling out the ring and slipping it onto Yang’s finger.

“Its beautiful.” Yang noted, looking at the ring.

“Not as beautiful as you, Yang.” Sun smiled. Yang smiled back and tackled him into another hug, which Sun returned wholeheartedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! Constructive Criticism is always welcome! I hope y'all have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> As Always Constructive Criticism is Always Welcome!


End file.
